The global interest in a hydrogen economy has been stimulated by the promise of clean energy production using hydrogen in fuel cells. A reduction in CO2 emissions, however, will require sustainable hydrogen production based on renewable energy using solar, wind and biomass sources. Currently about half of all the hydrogen produced is derived from natural gas, with the balance produced primarily using other fossil fuels, including heavy oils, naphtha and coal. Only 4% is generated from water using electricity derived from a variety of sources. Hydrogen can be produced from certain forms of biomass by biological fermentation, but yields are low.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved methods and apparatus for hydrogen production.